You Made Me Love You
by cursesmykirkes
Summary: A short story about how Edward wonder's into a bar, Bella's friends set her up to sing for open mike night. She faints and is taken to Edward's place. Big misunderstanding when she wakes up. Only two chapters but cute-I think.
1. You Made Me Love You

EPOV

I came in to the dimly lit bar trying to escape from my ex. She wouldn't be caught dead in a place like this.

It wasn't one of the best bars but it was going to help me.

Bright colors flashed by me as I pushed through the crowd- I was barely in the door and it was packed. I broke through the edge of the crowd and saw a couple getting up. I walked swiftly toward it and sat as soon as they were done.

Loud giggles and protests from behind me caught my attention. I twisted around and was facing the back of a girl with brown, mahogany hair. She was shaking her head in what looked like protest with her hands raised in the air. Her green shirt was an off the shoulder type of flowy thing. Around her were four other people who looked like couples.

Small pixie looking girl was nodding her head vigorously, she was pale and had short spiky black hair. Around her back was the arm of a tall blonde pale guy. Next to him was a bulky muscular guy with short brown curls-his arm was around the female next to him. A tall blonde caught my eye and raised her eyebrows-I was staring.

I quickly turned my head back to the front-a big platform looking stage was at the front of the room. A guy was standing up there with a mike held to his lips completely off key singing a song I didn't recognize from his belting.

There was a piece of paper on my table. A flyer. It displayed a large font message. Karaoke.

"Next up we have a Miss Isabella Swan singing _You Made Me Love You."_ The DJ announced as soon as the other, drunk, guy fell off the stage. The song sounded familiar but, didn't quite ring a bell.

"NO WAY!" A small, but loud, female voice said from behind me.

I turned my head just enough to see the straight haired brunette yelling-I still had yet to see her face.

I left my jacket on the chair I was sitting on-reserving the table-and got up to get a beer.

I passed the table of the five friends. They were struggling to convince the brunette to sing the song.

Isabella? I suppose that was her name-it fit her in a non-right kind of way.

"Bella! You have to they just announced it!"

Bella. That fits… from what I _can_ see.

Bella groaned and pushed her chair back to sing the song. She stomped her way to the stage and took the mike and fiercely rubbed on the top-which made static echo through the room.

A small "sorry" came after it.

I sat down at the bar ordering the drink and just sat for a moment while the beginning notes started.

I looked up and past the bar tender. A mirror expanding the width of the bar was on the wall. I small pale figure with brown hair sat on a small black stool on the black stage at the front of the stage. She was wearing a short grey skirt that fit her curves perfectly.

She opened her mouth and sang:

_You Made Me Love YouYou made me love you.I didn't want to do it.I didn't want to do it.You made me want you.And all the time you knew it.I guess you always knew it.You made me happy sometimes.You made me glad.But there were times, dear,You made me feel so bad._

The most beautiful voice I have heard rang out with pain, love, and a thick sadness. So much emotion._You made me sigh for.I didn't wanna tell ya.I didn't wanna tell ya.I want some love that's true,Yes I do,Indeed I do, you know I do.Gimme me, gimme me, gimme me,Give me what I cry for.You know you've gotThe kind of kisses that I'd die for.You know you made me love you._I turned to watch her sing the rest of the song. She finally looked up from the floor of the stage. It seemed like her eyes found mine within a moment._You made me sigh for.I didn't wanna tell ya.I didn't wanna tell ya.I want some love that's true,Yes I do,Indeed I do, you know I do.Gimme me, gimme me, gimme me,Give me what I cry for.You know you've gotThe kind of kisses that I'd die for._

She finally blushed and looked back at the floor. And quietly finished her song.

_You know you made me love you.You know you made me love you..._

Her voice trailed off and she quickly hopped off the stage. And jumped off the two foot high stage landing on the ground below her feet with a soft pat and almost falling over. She skipped out of the bar and her friends sat there and looked stunned.

Obviously never hearing her sing that well before.

The audience was clapping wildly even though the girl had fled the room.

The next two performances were horrible-compared to anything in tune.

It was packed to the top and I needed air-it was getting rather hot in here. I pushed through the crowd in the hallway and pushed open the black medal door. It was thick and heavy.

The cold air hit me and felt good against my skin. I heard a small intake of breath to my left and let a slight huff. I turned my head and sitting there was who I still assumed was Bella.

Her face I could clearly make out no matter how dim it was in the ally. She had big brown doe eyes, pale skin, brown smooth hair. She was stunning.

BPOV

I had to get out of here-it was hot and smoggy like. I jumped off the stage and almost tipped over hitting the ground-I had enough to drink. I mad a bee line for the door-past my friends and the very handsome guy I had been staring at.

I blushed. I didn't even know him and I had been gawking at him for half the song.

He was tall, bronze hair that looked perfectly tousled and had stunning emerald eyes I could just fall into and lose myself in.

I couldn't get him out of my mind. He was so _very_ cute.

I could faintly here the continuing acts through the door it was thick but the music was loud.

Not now. I shouldn't be thinking about another guy-I have Jacob. He's so very _very _nice to me. He always just want's to kiss. I _need_ to break up with him. He doesn't like when I hang out with other guys and doesn't like Emmet and Jasper-my _best_ guy friends- no matter how many times I tell him they are dating Alice and Rosalie_-_my_ best friends_.

The door next to my grate bench opened and out stepped the guy I had been staring at. I heard my breath intake- he was even more beautiful up close-is it good for a guy to be beautiful? I huffed when I thought about how he was probably already taking. I looked up and met his eyes-mistake.

I felt dizzy and faint. Had to much to drink.

I was right I was completely lost in the green orbs. I felt like I was floating on a silver lined cloud.

He surprised me, he knelt beside me and said, "Are you OK? You fled out of there pretty quick."

My heart picked up and I just nodded. He lifted his hand and moved my hair out of my eyes after I dropped my head. I was going to faint.

"Are you sure?" he rested his hand on my shoulder after hovering it over the sides of my neck.

I fainted.


	2. Morning After

I couldn't lift my head or open my eyes, but I could feel two arms underneath me.

They felt warm and I relished in the touch then my senses faded out again.

My vision was slightly improved even though my head felt heavy. Someone closed a door and I was laying on a soft bed. Nothing made sense…

I took off my skirt and my shirt-I'll figure it out in the morning…or is it morning?

I was out cold at the touch of the pillow.

My eyes fluttered open and I could feel a soft bed underneath me. _Aw…crap. _

_What did I do last night?_

There was little light coming in through unfamiliar curtains. I sat up and huffed falling back again. Major hangover-not going to be a pretty day. I felt like crap and wanted to just sleep.

I had to get up though-shopping later, _ugh shopping._

I managed to sit up against the pillow and the headboard. There was a knock on the door. I squeaked.

A bronze head peaked through. I heard a muffled "Oh! Sorry…" the guy shut the door.

I was confused and looked around me. Crap! I was in a black strapless bra and matching undies…

I scrambled out of the bed and got dressed quickly and used the attached bathroom to rinse my face. My hair was a complete mess and my lipstick was smeared all over.

A horrible thought occurred to me while I was in there…

I dashed out of the bedroom and found the guy sitting at a nice oak table.

EPOV

I wanted to check on the girl and see if she was awake yet. I softly knocked on the white door and heard a small squeak. I hesitated a moment and then peaked through.

My face flushed at the sight of her. She was propped up against the headboard, a pillow behind her back. The only thing she was wearing was a black lace bra that made me turn a bright red.

I scrambled for words as I closed the door, "Oh! Sorry…"

I quickly made my way to sit at the old oak table in my kitchen.

Maybe ten minutes later after sitting with my head in my hands I heard her door open.

"What happened last night?" her question was quick, sharp, and filled with anxiety.

I stood and turned to face her, relieved -and maybe slightly disappointed-she was back in her clothes from last night.

"What do you mean?" is all I could think to say.

"How did I get here?" she quickly fired back.

"I took you here after you fainted, you woke up minutes later and seemed slightly loopy." It was true-she probably wouldn't remember but she said the oddest things last night.

She burned a slight pink and then nearly shouted, "So, you just find any drunk girl and take her to you place?!"

I was flustered and didn't know what to say. Then it clicked, she thought something had happened…

"What you don't remember last night? You were quite good you know…very _loud_." I decided to mess with her just a bit before coming fully out with everything.

She twisted on her foot and was mumbling, "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," over and over.

I decided to let her take her time-I made eggs, toast, and sausage-enough for both of us.

I went in front of the door and waited knowing she would probably be out in the next few minutes. Right on schedule.

Her door opened and she was looking at the ground and came to be about five feet in front of my grasping her purse. She must have makeup ad a brush in the silver tote. She looked completely cleaned up, just as last night. She stopped in her tracks when she saw me.

I smiled warmly and asked, "Would you like some breakfast?"

"No, move, I need to get home."

"How polite… even after giving you a bed to sleep in last night."

"Oh please!"

"You should know I never came in your room last night after showing you where it was. Now would you like to join me for breakfast?" I gestured towards the table. She nodded slightly and looked in a daze. She shuffled toward the table and sat eating silently.

When she was finally done she looked up and asked quietly, "What's your name?"

"Edward. It's nice to meet you Bella."

She looked startled and had a questioning look, "How-?"

"You have a beautiful voice Isabella Swan."

* * *

**If someone were to want to continue this, please message me and write the following chapter for me to see. ****Any rating.**

**Thanks,**

**cursesmykirkes**


	3. CONTINUATION?

Would you like to continue this story?

If you would…

Write the following chapter (1500+ words, please-not a must)

Tell me the general direction you would like the story to go

Tell me your update schedule (if any)

I would like… (none are a must, just hopes)

To overview you as you write the story (see it before published-consultant? - beta even?)

Keep everyone human

Keep the beginning

Canon couples

You may…

Change rating

Extend beginning and turn those chapters in as writing pieces for me to see

Change their species


End file.
